People use mobile electronic devices for communication, entertainment, work, navigation, accessing the Internet, and a variety of other functions. However, these mobile devices typically have limited lifespans, e.g., of one or two years, before being replaced with newer models. Often, when a person replaces an older mobile device with a newer mobile device, the person has to manually reload, reenter and/or reauthenticate user information such as Wi-Fi connections, BLUETOOTH® pairings, user applications, application settings, device settings, access permissions, passwords, and so forth.